


Zweisamkeit

by Pink_Kryptonite



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Coming Out, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Kryptonite/pseuds/Pink_Kryptonite
Summary: Germany comes to terms with his feelings.





	1. Sweden

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [亲密关系](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046641) by [shafufus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shafufus/pseuds/shafufus)

Ludwig laid on the bed next to Berwald, the two nations freshly satisfied after sex. Ludwig sighed, knowing he’d have to get up to shower soon unless he wanted to have dried semen all over his navel. He hauled himself off the bed with a sigh and made his way to the bathroom. He stared at his appearance for a brief moment, fighting the urge to fix his messy hair. He stepped into the shower after the temperature was adjusted to his liking and stood under the spray of warm water.

It had been a month since Sweden had approached him, timidly curious of Germany’s sexuality. It was after a meeting in Italy and the shy nation had brought him aside and asked if he was attracted to men. After panic from Germany and reassurance from Sweden, they ended up in Germany’s hotel room as the meeting hall was not the place to speak of such personal matters. 

The two nations sat on the couch of the hotel room, drinking beer and talking with a shared awkwardness lingering between them. At first Germany was very hesitant to open up to Sweden. He had never shared his sexuality with anyone, not even his brother and he half hoped Sweden would give up if he refused enough but the Swede was determined. Eventually as the alcohol hit Germany’s system his lips became looser and he started to share the secrets of his short nationhood. He often felt rather insecure about his age, he’d missed so much history that other nations had experienced and he expected to see that judgment in Sweden’s gaze but he searched tirelessly the whole night but only saw understanding and empathy in his expression.

Even as Germany talked about the Third Reich, a time in Germany’s life that Germany himself couldn’t even talk about much without crying, Sweden listened and just…understood.

He understood the guilt and shame that consumed him, the urge to tear out your eyes whenever you found a man attractive. He understood the anger and the rage-filled temptation of hurting yourself as punishment for such a perversion. He understood the sadness and regret, spending nights crying into a pillow asking God “Why?”

_Why did you play such a cruel joke on me? _

It was well into the early morning when Sweden suggested he leave, he had an early flight the next day and had to work on the plane home but as Sweden attempted to leave Germany grabbed his face and pressed his lips against the the other man’s.

Germany pulled away. “Sorry,” he said quietly and somewhat distant in his alcoholic haze. “I just… I wanted to know what it was like.” 

Sweden spent what felt like a century staring at him, studying him with the icy gaze that sent the nations of the world running. Germany was just about ready to run away himself when Sweden leant in again and gently put his lips to Germany’s.

That was what started the last month of casual sex between the two nations. Every week or so they’d end up in bed together, sometimes they’d chat afterwards but other times one of them would leave. Ludwig would prefer to stay, he started enjoying Berwald’s company. He had such an interesting quirkiness to him that he’d never seen in other nations—or people for that matter. In no way did he have romantic feelings for him and he knew Berwald didn’t have romantic feelings for him either. They are friends who have sex. Nothing more Nothing less. 

And it was good sex (not that Ludwig had anything to compare it to). Berwald seemed to know everything about men, what made them gasp and moan and scream. Ludwig found himself constantly surprised by Berwald’s tricks and the reactions he could pull out of him. The sex was good. 

But sex could only do so much. Physically, Ludwig was satisfied. More than satisfied, physically he was over the moon but whilst his body bathed itself in pleasure and contentment he couldn’t help but feel empty. He hates how sappy it sounds but he craves something more emotional. He doesn’t crave this from Berwald, he has no expectation of Berwald besides a platonic one and they’re both happy with that setup. 

Still, the longing for something he couldn’t find or reach lingers constantly and especially after a night with Berwald, ignoring the strange emptiness he felt was impossible.

He stepped out of the shower and back into the bedroom where Berwald was laying on the bed, flicking through his phone. 

“Are you staying the night?” He asked. 

Ludwig shook his head. “No, I have to head back. I think my boss is starting to take notice of my _travels_.”

Berwald tried not to look disappointed. “Shame.”

“Yes, but we’ll catch up soon. Next week my brother is out so you could come down to my place for a change.”

The Swede nodded in agreement and watched as Ludwig re-dressed himself, the German desperately trying to look presentable. Berwald knew his gaze made many people feel uncomfortable but he couldn’t help but stare at Ludwig. He wasn’t the usual type of man Berwald was attracted to, usually he went for smaller and pudgier men but even with all his muscles and angles Berwald found Ludwig incredibly beautiful. 

Once Ludwig was dressed he picked up his satchel and rummaged through it, making sure he had his passport and other essentials before he swung it over his shoulder and made his way out of Berwald’s bedroom. 

He gave a small wave. “I will see you next week, have a good night.” 

“Wait.”

Ludwig stopped and turned towards Berwald, surprised at the objection. “Ja?” 

Berwald shifted on the bed and sighed. “You should talk to France.”

Ludwig cocked his head in confusion. “I have a meeting with him on Tuesday.”

“No I mean—“ Ludwig detected a slight look of embarrassment on Berwald’s face. “Talk to him. Like how we talk.”

He frowned. “What? About what?”

“This.” Berwald made an awkward gesture to him and the bed. 

“Oh,” Ludwig cursed his pale skin and how easily it went red. “Why—Why would I need to talk to him about…” he trailed off.

“Because he…he is better to talk to.”

“Our talks are just fine.” 

Berwald shook his head. “Yes but I can tell you’re ignoring something. That this,” Again, he made an awkward gesture to him, Ludwig and the bed. “Isn’t enough for you. You need to talk to someone about it and I’m not the person.”

Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose, a little bit irritated. “Ok I’ll see if I can fit in a _chat_ with Francis during the week.”

An awkward silence hung between the two men before Berwald cleared his throat. “Goodbye Ludwig.”

“See you next week.” Ludwig said walked out of Berwald’s room and made his way down the stairs. He didn’t want to mix his nation life and personal life anymore than he already had, him and Sweden’s flings were bad enough. The last thing he wanted was to talk to _France _of all nations about his sex life. France was known across every continent as a serial gossiper and Ludwig did not care to become an object of speculation or discussion among France and other nations with loose lips. 

No. He would not talk to France.


	2. France

France sat across from Germany with his usual display of unprofessionalism. Germany would never understand how France could wear what he wears to official meetings. His pants and jacket where a bright turquoise and were accompanied with an equally bright purple shirt with the top three buttons undone which were two too many for Germany’s liking and the Gucci belt did not go unnoticed.

“I have a meeting with Ms Hungary later this week, I’ll bring up what we’ve discussed and email you the files.” 

“Much appreciated,” Germany flicked through his papers, mentally noting the agenda items they’d covered. “Anything else you’d like to discuss?”

France closed his folder and leant back in his chair. “Non. I’d say this meeting is adjourned.” 

“Very well.” Germany collected his papers and stood up, he looked down at France expectantly but the nation simply stayed seated. Germany frowned as France motioned for him to sit back down.

“Now that our meeting is out of the way, we can actually talk.” France said, switching from French to German. “I hope my German isn’t too horrendous.”

“I didn’t know you spoke German.” Germany said, trying and failing to hide his surprise, France was one of the most stubborn nations when it came to languages. 

“I am a man of many surprises,” He winked. “ And I thought I’d make it easier for you, I know this isn’t an easy conversation to have.”

Germany shook his head in confusion. “Wha—“

France stood up and put a finger to Germany’s lips. “Shush. Berwald advised that you and I talk.”

Germany face twisted with anger. “What? H-He told you?” Germany put his hands on France’s shoulder’s gripping them tightly. “That was private information I did not want to be shared.” 

France raised his hands in defence. “Please Germany, no need to be so rough,” His face turned stern and serious. “I will not share any of this to _anyone._ I understand the weight of your situation and would not dare out you when you are not ready.”

Germany relaxed slightly but his hands still kept their grip on France’s shoulders. “I’m sorry but I don’t know if I can trust you. You gossip like a schoolgirl.”

France tsked. “Ludwig please, you are not the first nation I’ve talked to about something like this and you certainly won’t be the last. I’m pansexual myself and I had to hide that fact for centuries. I don’t make a game out of what is life and death for others.”

Germany spent a few moments to analyse France’s face. He took note of France’s nose that was crooked from centuries of breaks that he had no doubt contributed to and the wrinkles of age that every nation knew France tried to hide. 

Germany sighed and let go of France. “I have to be in the Chancellor’s office at 3.”

“So that gives us a few hours. Please, let’s start over.” France sat back down in his seat across from Germany.

“Look France—“

“Francis, Ludwig. No need to be so formal.” Francis waved his hand. “We’re talking as men not nations.”

Ludwig shifted awkwardly in his seat. “Uh ok. You said you’ve talked to others about this, who—”

“I won’t tell you who. That would violate their trust in me.”

Ludwig mentally slapped himself. Of course Francis wouldn’t tell him. If he expected Francis not to leak about him the other nations would expect that as well. “Well um..” 

He’d just tell Francis what he told Berwald. 

“Start at the beginning. That usually helps, You’re very young too so you won’t have to go back far.”

Ludwig ignored the familiar feeling of annoyance at his youth being brought up and thought back in his life. Francis didn’t want his life story as short as it may be, he thought to when he was around 25 years old in human years but his body was that of a teenage boy. He had grown much quicker than most nations which resulted in a lot of growing pains and stretch marks that still cover his body. This was around the time he first started noticing his attraction to men because with the body of a teenage boy comes all the features of such a body no matter how much Gilbert had forced maturity onto Ludwig.

“I think I was 25 when i first noticed my uh— attraction.” Ludwig said plainly. “There was a solider in the Imperial army who I found,” Ludwig struggled to find the right word before just settling with,” Handsome.”

Francis hummed. “Ah, a solider boy?” 

“Yes. Ernst. I didn’t really understand it at the time but I always wanted to be around him and talk to him even just in passing. My brother disapproved because he didn’t want me having friends.”

Francis frowned at that. “Gilbert has changed a lot.” He says, not really to Ludwig but more to himself.

Ludwig sighed. “Yes definitely. He was very much in the mindset that Nations should be Nations. Especially me, I was the German Empire. His ‘prized protege’. He put a lot of time and energy into making sure I would turn out to be the best nation possible.”

“That’s a lot of pressure to put on a young boy.”

“Ja.” Ludwig said, a hint of sadness tinting his voice.

“And I’m guessing that all this pressure to be the perfect Empire made it that much harder to come to terms with your sexuality.” 

“Yes. Again I didn’t really understand or know anything about sexuality. I thought I’d grow out of my infatuation with Ernst and when h—he passed away. For a while I did.”

“And when these feelings returned?” Francis asked curiously. 

“It was around…” Ludwig frowned trying to recall the time, when he did his eyes widened slightly. “Around World War 1.” Ludwig says quietly. 

The last thing Francis wanted to do was alienate Ludwig so he tries his best to ignore any feelings he has towards the events of the Great war and the war that came after while he was at it. He puts on a playful smirk. “Another solider boy?” 

“No.” Ludwig couldn’t meet Francis’s eyes. 

“Who?” 

“It was another nation.”

Francis’s eyebrow peaked interest. “Which Nation? Was it Turkey?” Francis leant back in his seat. “It was Turkey, wasn’t it?”

“Italy.” Ludwig said, still looking at his lap rather than Francis.

“The North or the South?” He asks, though he’s sure he already knows the answer.

“Uh— North Italy.”

Francis thinks through this new information but a fact sticks out to him, halting his thoughts. “He wasn’t on your side.”

“No. I first met him on a recon mission and when I found him I thought he was some kind of…trick.”

“How so?”

“Well I had heard so much about the Roman Empire…”

“Ah, yes. Strange to think Veneziano and Romano are related to that man.” Francis laughed.

“Yes exactly, I thought I was being played for a fool but,” Ludwig sighed. “He really was just…scared.”

Francis hummed. “This is when you gained feelings for him?” 

“I don’t know.” Ludwig ran a hand through his hair, he’d recently stopped gelling it as brutally as he used to. “Honestly I was just shocked. I’d never seen a nation act the way he did. He was crying and pleading to me and I didn’t know how to respond.”

“Well, how did you end up responding?”

“I ended up ignoring him and running away. Although my brother found him not long after.”

“Why did you run away?” Francis looked intrigued. 

“I didn’t—I didn’t know what to do. It felt wrong to hurt him even if everything I had been taught told me to shoot him I just…couldn’t. I didn’t see North Italy I saw a scared young man. None of this was romantic or anything but I think it was my first step into understanding that I was a person as well as a nation.”

“So when did it start being romantic?”

Ludwig grimaced. “Perhaps romance was a poor choice of wording. Romance implies love and…dates and things.”

Francis shrugs. “Romance comes in many forms my sweet Ludwig.”

“Yes I’m sure but the next time Italy and I met…we were becoming allies.” Ludwig searched for any discomfort from Francis. Francis was one of the last nations he wanted to discuss World War 2 with. Not that he wants to discuss that time in his life with anyone, But nations like Poland or France were especially difficult to face. However, Francis’s expression didn’t change at all, he simply stared at Ludwig expectantly. He cleared his throat and continued. “On the one hand I was very pleased that my boss was gaining power internationally uh— _at the time _I was pleased, I would never be happy at that now—“

Francis waved his hand in nonchalance. “I know, I know. Don’t worry Ludwig.”

_I just want people to know I’ve changed._ He thought. “But this was the worst time in my life. The guilt and shame had never been stronger. I was meant to be the ‘perfect aryan man’ but I had this—this perversion. This was when my infatuation with men became more uh—“ He cleared his throat. “Mature.”

“So you were no longer dealing with school boy crushes but sexual fantasies and the like.”

“Yes. Italy didn’t help at all. I hated being around him because it just reminded me of my attraction and he didn’t— he really didn’t help. He would sleep in my bed naked and walk around shirtless, I thought the devil was tempting me but..”

“But?” Francis added.

“But then he would flirt with every girl he saw. No matter where we were or what we were doing he’d find a girl to woo and I felt jealous. Partly because I wish I could just distract myself with girls like so many other men but also…”

“You wanted to be the girls he woo’d.” Francis smiled slightly.

“Well— I wouldn’t phrase it like that but yes, I guess so.” Ludwig felt his face heat up. 

Francis nodded. “To me it sounds like you grew very protective of him.”

Ludwig shrugged slightly. “Well I kind of had to. He’d get into trouble almost every day and I’d have to save him, it was exhausting at times.”

Francis’s eyes gleamed at that. “Ah like a routine?”

“Not really, no.”

“No, I think so.” Francis folded his arms. “I think you grew an attachment to being the one to save him. Even during a world war you found a way to create a strange form of domesticity with Italy to cope with your feelings for him.”

Ludwig frowned at that. _Was that true?_ Did he really get that attached to his role as Italy’s saviour?

“Well uh—maybe.” Ludwig stuttered out. “It doesn’t matter either way, by the end of the war he had switched sides.”

He hummed. “How’d that make you feel?” 

Ludwig cringed at the question, it made him sound like he was a psychologist’s patient. “Well at the time…hurt…betrayed.” Ludwig tried to get his wording right. “Looking back on it I couldn’t be more grateful that he did.”

“Do you think…it made you realise you can’t have your cake and eat it?”

“What?” He asked, puzzled at the phrase.

“I mean, that you can’t commit to nationhood and war so completely _and_ have fulfilling relationships?”

Ludwig winced because Francis had managed to hit the nail on the head with such simple wording. “Yes. He made me realise that.”

There was a long silence shared between the two men before Francis cleared his throat. “What about after the war?”

“Well after the trials and treaties I focussed on bettering myself. It was hard with America breathing down my neck but I tried to just get on with my life as best I could.”

“And what about Italy?”

He shrugged. “Well I didn’t really see him often. The rest of the world was very keen to keep Japan, Italy and I separate.”

Francis leant forward, his chin finding purchase on his knuckles. “Did that hurt? Not being able to spend time with Italy?”

“Well at first but with in a year or so it was fine. My feelings for him were of circumstance and not actual love.”

Francis’s eyebrow quirked at that. “I don’t know about that, my sweet German.” 

“Well it’s the truth.”

“Are you sure?”

Ludwig tensed. “Yes.” 

“Have you had any strong feelings for anyone since Italy?”

“Yes,” Ludwig said almost automatically but when he actually thought about it he realised he hadn’t. In almost 80 years he hadn’t had any feelings for another man. “…No.”

Francis smirked triumphantly. “You’re still in love with Italy.”

Ludwig searched for a rebuttal, some kind of defence of that statement. “No I’ve just…been busy. I’ve had a very eventful couple of decades.” He attempted to justify.

“Look,” Francis leant back in his seat. “You are a very easy person to read Ludwig. You’re also someone who likes to think rationally about things, you like to put everything in boxes, which is fine for the most part but some things aren’t that simple.” Francis pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his shirt pocket but quickly put them away when he met Ludwig’s glare. “All I’m trying to say is that you can’t keep running away from your feelings.”

Ludwig frowned. “I’m not.” 

“You are. You’ve distracted yourself with nationhood, work and recently sex with Sweden. You’ve been in love with the same man for over a century. It’s about time you come to terms with that.”

“What if…What do I do then?”

“That’s up to you.”

“Well— what would you do?”

“I’d tell little Feliciano how I feel and treat him to stunning night out in Paris.”

“I don’t think that’s my ‘style’.”

“No definitely not.” francis laughed. “But you’re always welcome in Paris if you decide to ask Italy out on a date, just say the word. Oh! I should give you this,” Francis reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a small slip of paper with a phone number on it. “This is my private number, if you ever want to talk like this again. This will avoid any accidental calls to Monsieur Macron.”

Ludwig stared down at the slip of paper and smiled. “Thank you.” 


	3. Prussia

“How was your day West?” Gilbert asked as Ludwig closed the door of their shared Berlin house behind him. “Have fun sitting in a stuffy room all day?”

“We got a lot of work done in the meeting if that’s what you’re asking.” Ludwig said plainly as he made his way to the kitchen. God he was starving. 

Gilbert groaned. “I hate those meetings cause I don’t have anyone to hang out with when they’re on.”

“Surely you have friends outside of Europe. Or at least friends who aren’t nations.”

“What? Do you have friends who aren’t nations?”

Ludwig sighed. “Touché.” 

“Great, now you’re speaking French.” Gilbert threw his arms up in mock exasperation.

“How was your day brother?”

“Probably more boring than yours honestly,” Gilbert brushed past Ludwig who seemed to be making a salad and dug through their kitchen cupboard and pulled out a packet of potato chips. “I went to the gym for a while and then came home and fucked around.” Ludwig was about to chide Gilbert for his language but he continued. “I’m thinking of starting a YouTube channel.”

Ludwig stopped cutting up the vegetables he was preparing for his salad and looked at Gilbert, puzzled. “Why?”

“Well why the hell not! I’m not a nation anymore but my immortality has stuck around, may as well do sometime to pass the time.”

“Okay.” Ludwig ignored the pang of discomfort he felt at the mention of Gilbert’s current status as an immortal with no nation to represent. Ludwig was forever grateful that his brother hadn’t disappeared but that only filled him with dread that someday he might. One morning he might wake up and be alone. “What would it be about?”

“What _wouldn’t _it be about? I’m a jack of all trades. You could even guest star every now and then, do some baking videos or something.”

“I don’t think I’m the YouTube type.”

Gilbert shrugged. “Suit yourself. Don’t worry West, I’ll remember you when I’m famous.” He laughed before collecting another packet of chips and making his way to his room (the basement). 

“Actually brother…”

“Mm?” Gilbert turned and looked at his brother expectantly.

“I wanted to actually…” Ludwig made an unsure gesture with his hands. “Talk to you about something.”

Gilbert frowned. “Is this about the noise complaints again?”

“No it’s—“ Ludwig ran a hand through his hair. “It’s serious, it’s—“

“Jesus no need to get so flustered,” Gilbert rolled his eyes before smiling. “If you want to talk just come and talk.” Gilbert sat down on the couch in the living room and Ludwig followed, taking his place on the opposite end of the couch. “What do you want to talk about? You got girl troubles or something?”

_Of all the things he could’ve said…_

Ludwig tried not to visibly cringe at Gilbert’s remark. He had been planning to come out to his brother for a few weeks now after Francis suggested it would be for the best to tell him as a good first step. Francis had spent many hours telling Ludwig that it’d be fine. That Gilbert would accept him unconditionally and he was sure his brother would. 

Still, the fear that Gilbert would reject him once he knew his precious Germany was gay…it lingered in his mind. 

It was impossible not to hear coming out horror stories. People getting shunned, kicked out of their home, beaten, murdered. 

_Gilbert wouldn’t do that._

_He wouldn’t._

“No. Um, it’s uh—“ Ludwig sighed and mustered up as much confidence as he could and met Gilbert’s expectant red eyes. “I’m gay.”

The silence that followed drew out for what felt like a century, Ludwig stared down at his hands that were clasped together in his lap, unable to meet Gilbert’s eyes. He kept waiting to hear a snide remark or a joking _Haha West I always knew. _

But that didn’t happen. There was just silence and Ludwig could feel his brother’s eyes on him, just staring. It was when he was about to give up and just leave that he heard movement from Gilbert’s end of the couch and soon two thin arms wrapped around him.

Ludwig looked up and wrapped his arms around Gilbert, who in turn tightened his arms. They sat like that for a few moments, just enjoying being close even if the position was rather awkward. Ludwig didn’t notice he was crying until Gilbert pulled away and gently wiped a tear from his little brother’s face.

“I uh—I haven’t been the best big brother, huh?” Gilbert says with a small huff of laughter, desperately trying to lighten the mood. Before Ludwig could interject Gilbert pulled him back into a hug. “I hope you know I uh— I support you and everything.” 

Ludwig could tell Gilbert was unsure of what to say, he'd never been good at articulating his feelings.

_Must run in the family. _

But Ludwig could feel the love Gilbert had for him, such a beautiful warmth that filled his own heart when he realised that the could not only be honest with himself but honest with his brother. 

Gilbert and him had been through thick and thin. They’d been against the whole world, ripped apart, destroyed, rebuilt, put back together, all of this had give them a bond of brotherhood not any other nation could relate to. But even with all of that there was always this stunted emotional side of their relationship that had never been addressed.

Until now. 

Ludwig felt like he could truly be himself for the first time in…Well, the first time ever. 

His whole life has been nothing but hiding himself from the world. His hobbies and interests that were deemed un-nationworthy, his opinions, his feelings, his sexuality…he could be himself to the person that meant the most to him and that was something that excited Ludwig.

“Ok let’s uh—Let’s start over,” Gilbert pulled out of the hug again and grinned. “Have you been having _boy _troubles?”

Ludwig laughed softly. “Not exactly.”

“Ah! You’re turning bright red you pasty fuck!” 

“You’re one to talk about being ‘pasty’.” Ludwig smirked.

“Hey,” Gilbert crossed his arms defensively. “I’ll have you know people with Albinism are 80% more likely to be awesome.” He shook his head. “But seriously what’s his name? Is he that guy from the gym?”

“No he’s uh— another nation.”

Gilbert’s eyes widened slightly. “Another nation? Ok that’s kind of a relief, falling in love with humans is a bad idea.”

“Have you ever fallen in love with a human?”

“Me? No. But Francis used to _all the time_ back in the day. The first couple of times they inevitably died it was heart breaking to see the guy so sad and upset but after a while it got a bit annoying. Like, learn your lesson already.” Gilbert realised he’d gotten off topic. “Enough about that who is it? Turkey?”

“No—Why does everyone think it’s Turkey?”

Gilbert shrugged. “He’s an attractive man, West.”

“Not my type.”

Gilbert laughed. “Oh? So you’ve got a type huh? Ok who is this mystery nation you’re so smitten with?”

“Italy.”

Gilbert looked hesitant. “North or South?”

Ludwig rolled his eyes. “Take a guess.”

“Hey I don’t know, your ‘type’ could be an angry Romans.”

Ludwig sighed. “The North. Feliciano.” 

Gilbert hummed in contemplation. “Yeah, looking back I should’ve seen that, you two were glued to each other during the war.” 

“We didn’t— He was glued to me!”

“_Sure_ he was.” Gilbert smirked before standing up from the couch and clapping Ludwig on the shoulder. “Come on, let’s grab a beer or two and talk about how you’re going to sweep this man off his feet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HALLO. I would like to thank all of you for being so patient with this fic. I have recently graduated and am doing exams at the moment so I've had trouble trying to finish this chapter but today is the day I guess. Again thank you all for your comments and kudos and I apologise for the slow update I'm a goblin.


End file.
